Fun in the Snow
by DioLink
Summary: Oneshot, Lloyd and Kratos are playing in the snow before Kratos has to leave. SPOILER


DioLink: Okay, this is my second one-shot fanfic. My first is about Botta and his last moment alive, it's rather sad T-T Botta was pretty awesome in the end. Anyways! I said in my first one-shot I'd be making a one about Kratos and Lloyd…well here it is! And here's Raine with the disclaimer.

Raine: DioLink does not own anything from Tales of Symphonia though he does own this idea.

DioLink: Alright thank you, Raine! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fun in the Snow**

A groan escaped the dry lips of the hero, Lloyd Irving, as he awoke early in the morn. His eyes opened to come to a blurry scene of white just past his bedroom window. "Huh?" The young hero mumbled as he sat up and flung the bed sheets off. He hobbled over to the window and peered out his eyes widening with wondrous shock. "It's snowing!"

On the floor below, Dirk was sitting with Lloyd's biological father, Kratos. It was a little while after the world regeneration and Lloyd had asked Kratos to stay for at least a few days so he knew his father a little longer. Kratos, reluctantly but happily, agreed. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP "WHOA!" CRASH! The fall from upstairs caused the liquid in Kratos' cup to jump as he set it down. With a sigh the former mercenary stood.

"Should you go check on him or should I?" Dirk asked as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"I suppose I'll go." Kratos brushed a few strands of auburn hair from his face as he started up the wooden steps to Lloyd's room. As he entered Lloyd's room he looked about finding his son wasn't inside, he did however find a mess of snow just before the door leading out into the balcony. "Lloyd?" Kratos opened the door and stepped out into the soft snow. WHAP "Ah!" The laughter of his son started to ring in Kratos' ears as realization came to him; he had been hit with a snowball.

"Didn't see that coming now did you?" Lloyd smiled as he tossed a snowball up and caught it multiple times. He watched as his father brushed the snow from his face and started coming over to Lloyd a somewhat angered look on his face. "Uh oh…" Lloyd dropped the snowball and watched fearfully as Kratos came over to him, mere inches from him. "I…uhh…I love you." He gave a innocent 'don't hurt me' look.

The former mercenary starred straight into Lloyd's eyes before reaching up and pulling a branch above Lloyd's head and releasing it quickly. A large pile of built up snow fell off the tree and covered Lloyd completely. Lloyd could hear his father's laughter as he got up from the large pile of snow and glared at him. WHAP, Kratos was hit in the face with another snowball.

Below Dirk could hear the laughter and play fighting between Lloyd and Kratos and smiled knowing that there was very little time before Kratos had to leave and Lloyd needed the time with his real father. The dwarf's thoughts were interrupted as a blur of red and purple fell past the window followed by a great deal of snow flying up. It was silent for a moment before the door was opened, Kratos stood in the doorway drenched in wet snow. Dirk chuckled as he handed Kratos a towel and looked out to Lloyd. WHAP, Dirk was struck. "Excuse me a moment." The dwarf brushed the snow from his shoulder and walked outside. "You want to throw snowballs do you, Lloyd?"

"Ah! Dad! No! I'm sorry!" Lloyd hollered as the dwarf grabbed his arm and tossed the young boy into a large pile of snow. Lloyd popped his head from the snow and shook his brown locks getting the white fluff from his hair.

"C'mon Lloyd, you best be coming inside before you get sick." Dirk helped his son out of the snow and into the house. He handed him a towel as well and continued cleaning up from breakfast.

"Thanks, Kratos." Lloyd looked to his dad and smiled. Kratos looked to Lloyd somewhat puzzled and raised a brow.

"Lloyd?" He questioned.

"For…for staying a little longer." Lloyd smiled as he lowered the towel. "I'm glad I have a father like you."

Kratos smiled to his son and lowered the towel he had and reached over ruffling Lloyd's semi-wet hair. "Lloyd, I couldn't ask for a better son."

**THE END**

* * *

DioLink: XD I love the whole Kratos being a daddy thing. I was sad when he left. I wanted to glompeth him! Anyways, I don't have many other ideas for any one-shot Tales of Symphonia, I might try to make a chapter story but…I haven't been doing very well with finishing them. Right now my friend and me are trying to make a ToS 2 only with newer Characters and worlds and crap. We still have to do more research and I doubt it'll make it out there but if it does…w00t! 


End file.
